The World Never Stopped Loving You
by ellesmer.joe3
Summary: When Quinn Fabray's attempt at suicide fails because of a certain Will Schuester, will he be able to make her see that her life is worth more than she thinks? [songfic! BUT NONE OF THE SONGS ARE MINE, NOR IS GLEE.] Quinn/Will friendship
1. Chapter 1 - Echo

**The World Never Stopped Loving You – a Quill fanfiction – Part 1**

**Summary: When Quinn Fabray's attempt at suicide fails because of a certain Will Schuester, will he be able to make her see that her life is worth more than she thinks?**

* * *

><p><strong>FIRST THING'S FIRST: Glee is not mine; nor is the song i used here. please don't sue me.<strong>

**A/N: sooo this is pretty old. xD**

**i wrote this back when i still hadn't converted my style of writing, but it's more or less close enough to how i do now.**

**some people requested i write a Quill fic with multiple chapters, and this was as close as i could get. xD the chapters will be short, and i do apologize for that, but i sort of got out of it.**

**after this i'll be posting up the chaps. consecutively so none of you need to worry about waiting. :)**

**the song i used here is Echo, by Jason Walker. IT'S NOT MINE DON'T SUE ME.**

**[give it a listen while reading this, it really does something to the mood.]**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello, hello… Anybody out there? <strong>_

Quinn came home from school crying. It had been happening more frequently than before, now, but her mother never noticed because she was never home to see the shipwreck that her daughter had become.

Every school day was like being trapped inside a glass bottle, and she was the message. Quinn Fabray was the piece of paper that everyone could stare at from the outside, the one everyone could make fun of because they never really saw the words written on her. They could only make out the ugly, torn, burnt edges that were her appearance on the outside. No one saw the words written, and what made it worse was that those words were what made up the entirety of her life. It was who she was, and if other people could only see that then maybe her life would get just a tad bit better.

_**'Cause I don't hear a sound.**_

As the days progressed, everything had only gotten worse. As the bump on her stomach grew, people looked at her like a circus act. She'd even spotted other few students hand each other dollar bills as they laughed at her.

Attending Glee Club offered her no comfort anymore. None of the students there could change anything for very long. Maybe for a few precious moments, yes, but for a whole week… everything was already hell before they could bring her back up again.

Coming home was no different. There was no one there for her. And thinking about where her father was only brought back the painful memories, because her father hated her and that was that. He hated her for what she had become, for what she had done, for what she had claimed was an 'accident'.

_**Alone, alone…**_

_**I don't really know where the world is, but I miss it now.**_

It really was an accident. But no one seemed to want to believe her but herself. Quinn wanted to see herself as this innocent high school girl who had been tricked into sex by alcohol, but what was really the point of thinking that if other people thought of her as a lame tramp…

… As a whore?

_**Listen, listen…**_

_**I would take a whisper if that's all you had to give,**_

Nothing was worth anything now. She could only see her life now as a frozen stream, never moving forward, never going back, not really alive until something or someone warmed her. Yet how could that happen when she had no one else now?

_**But it isn't, is it?**_

There was really only one option now. It was a miracle that she never considered this before. Why would she, though, when she had the most perfect life? Now it wasn't like that anymore and the thought was worth considering.

People around the world agreed that death was the easiest thing in the world. Because it was true, it is the easiest thing in the world. All your problems, your doubts, your worries, all gone with just a simple pull of the trigger, or maybe one step off a window, or maybe even when you just decide to _stop breathing_. Whereas continuing to live life would be the hardest thing. You'd have to fuss about school and college and family and finance and boyfriends and pregnancy.

Death was the easiest way to go.

_**You could come and save me**_

_**and try to chase the crazy right out of my head.**_

Her faith couldn't save her now. Not even God could stop her from doing this.

Quinn Fabray had made her choice, and, for the last time in her life, she was going to do things her way.

Her mother wasn't home, as always, when she decided to finally do it, to finally end everything. The decision came to her in a silent whisper while she sat in her bedroom, saying things about how better it would be to just feel nothing at all. And maybe that was true. Because though everybody saw her as an unfeeling bitch, she felt everything.

_**I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name**_

_**Like a fool at the top of my lungs.**_

The walk seemed shorter than it really was. Her feet had carried her across her yard, across the streets, past the houses that contained most of her childhood memories, and finally took her to the bridge where it all would end. The time it took to get there, however, gave her the chance to look back at her life. She saw all her mistakes, all her achievements, her friends, her father, her mother, Mr. Schuester, Finn Hudson, Noah Puckerman…

… the baby inside her.

But then, seeing everything she'd done, everyone she had been with, Quinn saw that her baby didn't deserve her. Her baby didn't deserve a mother who had made all the wrong decisions in life, because they would all just come rushing back up to affect an innocent child's life.

This was better for the baby, for both of them.

_**Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright,**_

_**But it's never enough.**_

When she finally reached the bridge her mind was set indefinitely. It took no time at all for her to set her foot on the edge. Quinn could hear and see, despite the darkness, the river below her, rushing noisily, moving on, and the complete opposite of what she was. She took a deep breath and let the natural scent of the water enter through her nose. That was when the tears came spilling from her eyes.

Because as much as she really wanted to die, she couldn't help but think of the lives she would change forever. And as her whole life flashed before her eyes, the only thing that really stuck was the scene that kept playing over and over in her head.

She was sitting in the choir room beside Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce. Mr. Schuester voice echoed all around the room as he sang to them a happy song, making them jump up and sing along and just _be_. Quinn remembered this to be the happiest moment of her life.

_**'Cause my echo, echo…**_

But even that was taken away from her because of a secret that was too hard to keep.

Things were never the same since, and things were never going to be the same again.

_**I don't wanna be an island.**_

Darkness surrounded her as she closed her eyes, allowing herself to feel the pain one last time, because what was coming as soon as she stopped falling was never going to be worse than that, but it was going to hurt like hell. She could accept this, because she knew that less than a minute of searing pain was better than a whole lifetime of tears and heartbreak.

_**I just wanna feel alive and,**_

The bridge wasn't very high, only about just 10 meters from the water, but Quinn knew for a fact that the river below was deep enough to drown in. And if, in theory, she didn't die on impact she wouldn't swim to the surface. No. Never. She would never swim to the surface if she could finally be free with just the slightest opening of her mouth and a huge swallow. The pressure would be too much and then she would be just… gone. Just like that.

_**Get to see your face again.**_

It really was so easy.

A sad smile graced her lips as she said her final words to herself.

She said, "Here lies Lucy Quinn Fabray…"

"…The shunned…"

_"Get out of my house."_

"…The hated..."

_"You really are a bitch, aren't you?"_

"…The disgrace..."

_"I don't even recognize you anymore."_

_**But 'til then…**_

Quinn didn't notice the shouting of a man from below her as she put her foot forward and took a step. After that she just fell. The water hit her, and then Quinn Fabray saw no more.

_**Hello, hello…**_

_**Anybody out there?**_

* * *

><p><strong>reviews are appreciated, and i reply to them to the best of my ability!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 - Conductor

**The World Never Stopped Loving You – a Quill fanfiction – Part 2**

**Summary: When Quinn Fabray's attempt at suicide fails because of a certain Will Schuester, will he be able to make her see that her life is worth more than she thinks?**

* * *

><p><strong>FIRST THING'S FIRST: Glee is not mine; nor is the song i used here. please don't sue me.<strong>

**A/N: the song i used here is called Conductor, by We Were Promised Jetpacks. IT'S NOT MINE PLEASE DON'T SUE ME.**

**[give it a listen while reading this, it really does something to the mood.]**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Just a comeback, another comeback.<strong>_

Everything hurt. Her head, her chest, her legs, her arms. And it hurt her even more when she realized that she could still _feel everything_. The pain was worse than she could have imagined, but nowhere near what she had already been through. It didn't help that she couldn't move. She didn't know where she was. However, soft sheets ran under her skin, and a pillow was below her head. Quinn could feel that she was indeed clothed, but with thin, smooth material.

_**Far too orchestrated.**_

Her head felt fuzzy, her fingers and toes were numb, her throat was raw and sore, and whenever she inhaled it sent sharp pain up her chest all the way to the hollow of her throat.

_**Far too calculated.**_

Quinn wanted to know what had happened. She wanted to know where she was, who had brought her here, who had the audacity to _save_ her. She mostly wanted to know that, because whoever had done it, she would have the right to hate that person for the rest of her life. She didn't want to be here. Hell, Quinn would have been okay to have been there if she hadn't been breathing.

Now even breathing brought her pain.

_**A conductor, just a conductor.**_

She could still hear, though, and she heard the sound of cars passing by to her right, accompanied by the sound of a ticking wall clock that came from her left. Other than that, there was nothing more but her own breathing. She didn't feel like she had the strength to even open her eyes, then, so she focused on the ticking of the clock. A little cliché, yes, but it helped calm her down. After all, she had wanted to kill herself and now she was lying down on a bed, alive. And it would give her at least an idea on how much time was passing.

Three hundred and fifty-three clicks later, Quinn heard a different sound. The sound of a door opening somewhere to her left. It was silent, slow, something she wouldn't have wanted to notice if she was still unconscious. But she wasn't anymore, and it caught her attention that the two people who came into her room both possessed voices she could point out with eyes closed.

_**Pointing at me,**_

One was her mother's, and one was Santana Lopez's.

_**And hearing me speak.**_

Panic quickly flared up inside her, filling her up instantly and quicker that she was left breathless. Quinn heard her breathing falter for a second before she regained composure. The question still remained, though: what would she say? These people had loved her so much. She knew for a fact that Santana Lopez was a caring person once someone got close with her, and Quinn was one of her best friends, her fellow member in the Unholy Trinity. Santana cared for her, and so did her mother. So what would she say to these two who had told her time and time again that they would be there for her, the ones she had pushed away?

The answer came just as quickly as the question came.

_I won't do anything._

_**'Cause I'm a conductor, a simple conductor.**_

_**The electricity, just pouring through me.**_

It was the perfect answer. She hadn't the strength nor the tears to face either of them, so she wouldn't. She would keep still, keep breathing, and listen to the terrible things they had to say for her, because that's just what she deserved. She didn't deserve to do anything anymore.

A second passed, two, three. Quinn could hear whispers coming from where her mother and Santana would have been standing. "I can't—I can't. She's—" Quinn couldn't make out who was talking because whoever was talking was also crying. Then she heard a sob, and she stopped trying to listen. Her heart ached because she knew that she had done that. She had been the one to cause so much pain. The door closed, and then there were footsteps coming closer to her bed which only came from one person. It was impossible to tell, though. But she knew soon enough when that person sat beside her, making the soft cushion sink underneath the weight.

"Quinn? You awake?"

_**You're a habit, another bad habit.**_

It was Santana, which surprised Quinn because she had expected her mother to be the one who stayed. She was wrong to have thought that, then. Because obviously it was either her mother couldn't stand to see her daughter in such a state, or her mother really just hated her. She wouldn't have been surprised. In fact, she was surprised that she didn't leave just like her father did. But she was grateful nonetheless.

"Of course you're not awake," Santana continued, her hand gripping Quinn's arm. When Quinn felt it, it was enough. "You freaking jumped off a bridge and almost drowned to death." _So that's what happened._ She heard the soft sobs escaping her friend's throat, and her heart tightened painfully. All she wanted to do was be gone from the world and now here she was, causing pain to the people she loved.

_**Keep biting my nails in case all else fails for us.**_

Santana Lopez never was one for words, and it didn't come as a shock when she said nothing more for quite a while. By the time she had found words Quinn had already started counting the seconds again, but what her friend said was enough to shock her into stillness. She would have even stopped breathing, because Santana Lopez wasn't one for words yet she still said the words Quinn never expected her to.

"I'm really happy you're not dead, Quinn."

_**'Cause you are a fine wine; another fine, fine wine.**_

_**Pointing at me and hearing me speak.**_

After that, Santana left the room, leaving Quinn dazed and wondering whether she really meant what she had said. Quinn knew that she still had many friends when she decided to kill herself, and she knew that more would come in and talk to her. The problem was that she didn't want to talk to them.

Before she could make any other major decisions, someone stepped inside her room. Whoever he or she was, they didn't say anything, but instead came to lie by her bedside. The strong scent of perfume surrounded Quinn and she refused the urge to wrinkle her nose. She immediately knew who it was.

_**You're a conductor, a simple conductor.**_

"My little Quinnie…" her mother said, already sobbing. Her head dropped onto Quinn's arm as she kept crying, muttering the words "I'm sorry" over and over again. Quinn's heart broke for her mother. She wished she could do something but the fear or knowing what they would tell her had overshadowed her. She couldn't face them, not like this, not when she was so vulnerable. So she listened on to her mother's sobs, counting the seconds that passed by as her own tears sprouted from her eyes.

Aware that her mother's head was still down, Quinn blinked them away rapidly. But one slipped, and it trailed down her cheek before disappearing into her bed of hair. Whether this went noticed or unnoticed by her mother, she did not know, but after another minute or two her mother left. Though not before planting a light, though desperate, kiss on her knuckle.

_**The electricity, just pouring through me.**_

Relieved that she was finally alone, Quinn opened her eyes. It wasn't long before stars started dancing before them. She felt her pupils dilate because of the sudden appearance of light, but her vision came back soon enough, and even then it was blurred by the tears.

_**Like electricity, pouring through me.**_

Everything had finally become too much, and only two people had come to visit. What would happen when Mercedes came? Or Finn? Or Puck? They were the only people that really mattered to her at the time and what would they have to say to her? Quinn had been selfish. She had tried to kill herself. She never even came to say goodbye to them. What would they have to say to her?

_**Like electricity, pouring through me.**_

The minutes ticked by, and that familiar numbness overcame her body once more after the two times a person came to sit by her, therefore moving her body just the slightest bit. The pain somewhere by her ribcage had not disappeared, but it lessened, and she was allowed little relief because the pain in her heart did not let pass more than that.

_**Like electricity, pouring through me.**_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>reviews are appreciated, and i will reply to them to the best of my ability!<strong>**


	3. Chapter 3 - The A Team

**The World Never Stopped Loving You – a Quill fanfiction – Part 3**

**Summary: When Quinn Fabray's attempt at suicide fails because of a certain Will Schuester, will he be able to make her see that her life is worth more than she thinks?**

* * *

><p><strong>FIRST THING'S FIRST: Glee is not mine; nor is the song i used here. Please don't sue me.<strong>

**A/N: The song I used here is called A-Team, by Ed Sheeran. (seriously, who DOESN'T know that song?)**

**[give it a listen while reading this, it really does something to the mood]**

**P.S.**

**i guess i forgot to mention here that Quinn's baby didn't make it. and i really don't have time to edit because i am literally drowning with the crap i have to deal with. xD please don't hate me.**

**but yeah, Quinn's baby died. boohoo. on with the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>White lips, pale face, breathing in snowflakes,<strong>

One thousand eight hundred and fifty-two entire seconds passed by before the next visitor came. Quinn had already started dozing off by that time, but the loud creaking of the door had woken her anyway. She was still feeling jumpy. After the many weeks of her demons chasing her, being in a hospital had not changed much. She still felt them breathing on the nape of her neck despite the fact that she was lying down. She still felt their claws running up and down her arms, sending chills down her spine as they growled into her ear.

Being in a hospital had not changed much.

**Burnt lungs, sour taste.**

But the fact that there were still a few people who cared about her did make a difference, and when Finn Hudson started stroking her hair, everything seemed right in the world for just _one second_. The butterflies in her stomach fluttered their little wings, her foot twitched, and her heart felt as alive as ever. That feeling went away eventually, however, as the reality of the situation settled in.

Quinn knew that Finn loved Rachel. She knew how much that Jew meant to him. She had seen it in his eyes. And as much as it hurt her she would let them be. She didn't need to see lies anymore. He wouldn't love her, at least, not like before. Not after this. Quinn needed to be with the people who truly loved her. Not Finn. Not even Puck. Santana, maybe, and her mother.

_**Light's gone, day's end, struggling to pay rent,**_

She knew it was him because of the warmth of his touch, and the way that he breathed, and the way he didn't say anything because those were exactly what Finn Hudson would do.

_**Long nights, strange men.**_

He said nothing. He just continued stroking her hair and tucking the loose strands behind her ear before his time was over. And when it was time for him to leave, he did, closing the door behind him as gently as he could, so Quinn didn't start. She remained still.

_**Ripped gloves, raincoat, tried to swim and stay afloat,**_

Others came. Mercedes Jones, Brittany Pierce, Artie Abrams, Noah Puckerman, Kurt Hummel…

_**Dry house, wet clothes.**_

There were many others, people whose voices Quinn didn't recognize, voices Quinn was sure she hadn't heard in her entire life, but despite these facts they all told her the same things. That they were sorry, that she was beautiful, that she shouldn't have done what she did, that they loved her, that she could have talked to them, that they were heartbroken when they found out… these things only made her feel terrible about herself.

_**Loose change, bank notes, weary-eyed, dry throat,**_

The fact that she was a horrible person remained in her mind all throughout, and the feeling of being suicidal gripped her heart in its claws. She had no way out. Facing them would make things worse for her, because then she would only be seeing the things in her life that she had thrown away.

She deserved to die.

_**Call girl, no phone.**_

Maybe she was a terrible person for thinking that. Maybe this really was true. Maybe she wasn't the only one in the world who felt like this. Even though, her life was shattered, broken beyond repair. She knew this, and no one else did. That was her problem. That was the reason why she had did what she did. Quinn couldn't speak out, was afraid to speak out. Because how could she? What put her in a position to be able to tell the world what she was feeling?

Nothing.

And that was the problem.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And they say she's in the Class A-Team,<strong>_

_**Stuck in her daydream, been this way since eighteen,**_

Quinn had stopped with the idea of counting the seconds because it grew boring. The time finally came when her eyes refused to stay closed and she had to open them. They adjusted to the light quickly, and she allowed herself to look around the room.

The ache at the back of her neck restrained her from bending her neck too much, but she was still able to take a good look at everything. Her room seemed bleached white, along with the door, and the floor. Nothing hung on the walls aside from the wall clock that hung just a few inches above the door. Its frames were red, and by it she saw that it was around 7 o'clock.

There was a table far off to her right and a window that was closed tight, with bars, but you could still hear the cars driving by outside. Nothing was on the table but a glass of water, a lamp, and a tray of medicine. But as far as she knew, Quinn hadn't been handed any sort of medication. Unless they had forced it down her throat, they must have been drugs for sleeping. Quinn didn't need that, though. Sleeping was all she wanted to do anyway. She didn't even want to wake up. But, of course, that wouldn't happen. Not without the ECG monitor beside her going off.

_**But lately her face seems slowly sinking, wasting,**_

_**Crumbling like pastries, and they scream.**_

Quinn allowed herself to settle back down on her pillow as she took a deep breath. So many things were going on in her head that it was a relief just to feel her eyes fluttering closed… again. She was more exhausted than she thought.

_**The worst things in life come free to us.**_

Of course, that lethargic feeling went away as soon as she heard people talking outside her door. "Why don't I stay for the night? You must be exhausted, Ms. Fabray. You've been staying out her all day." Quinn knew that voice. She just couldn't quite put her finger on whose it was… it was man, though.

"I can't just leave her…" Her mother.

"I understand that, but I'd be more than happy to watch over her for the night." There was a moment of silence, a sigh, and then the man spoke again. "She'll be fine. I promise you."

_He's very persistent, I'll give him that._

_**And she don't want to go outside tonight,**_

The door to her left creaked open for hopefully last time that day, and she closed her eyes tight as the mystery man stepped into the room, footsteps seemingly lighter than the previous ones. Like the most of the others, the man said nothing. He didn't even come to sit by her bedside. Quinn heard a chair being pulled, assumingly from the table somewhere by the window. It came closer and closer until the man finally set it down beside her bed. She didn't know what happened next, but then he could have sat down on the chair. Very silent-like.

_**It's too cold outside for angels to fly.**_

That was when he started singing, and Quinn knew then who it was.

"_When you try your best but you don't succeed… When you get what you want but not what you need…_

_ … When you love someone but it goes to waste… Could it be worse?_"

_**An angel will die, covered in white, close-eyed, and hoping for a better life.**_

Yes, Quinn knew that voice like the back of her hand. She thought it odd that she didn't recognize it sooner, but that thought was quickly erased from her head when the heartache came back. The memories that came with this man came flooding her, and the burst of feeling within her was impossible to keep in.

_**This time, we'll fade out tonight, straight down the line.**_

She started singing with him.

"_Lights will guide you home, and ignite your bones._"

A smile graced Will's features, and he stopped singing, and so did Quinn. "I knew you weren't asleep."

Quinn sighed and leaned back against her pillow. Her eyes were now open, but she couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye. What she had done to the others, she had done to him.

"Quinn."

_**It's too cold outside for angels to fly.**_

Tears spilled forth from her eyes because she just couldn't take it anymore. She kept her emotions locked when Emma Pillsbury came in, when Sue Sylvester came in, when her father came in but didn't really stay for longer than 5 minutes…

She just couldn't do it anymore.

_**Angels to fly…**_

"Quinn."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" she sobbed, pulling her knees up to her chest, then just crying out because that hurt too much. There was a stinging pain somewhere by her thigh, and her ankle seemed to have been broken. She couldn't move, then. Her arms seemed fine, so when she used her hands to cover her face there proved to be no pain.

_**To fly, fly…**_

"I'm sorry I—I tried to—kill myself." These were the words she was able to form in-between sobs. She was well aware that Will Schuester had gathered her up in his arms and was now hugging her, his knees struggling to stay on the bed as he cradled her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry…"

Will placed his chin on her head as he whispered sweet nothings into her hair. "Shh, it's okay… it's okay…" He closed his eyes as well, because he had no idea how he was going to fix someone as broken as Quinn Fabray.

_**Or angels to die.**_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>reviews are appreciated, and i will reply to them to the best of my ability!<strong>**


	4. Chapter 4 - Breathe Me

**The World Never Stopped Loving You – a Quill fanfiction – Part 4**

**Summary: When Quinn Fabray's attempt at suicide fails because of a certain Will Schuester, will he be able to make her see that her life is worth more than she thinks?**

* * *

><p><strong>FIRST THING'S FIRST: Glee is not mine; nor is the song i used here. please don't sue me.<strong>

**A/N: The song I used here is called Breathe Me, by Sia. IT'S NOT MINE SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME.**

**[give it a listen while reading this, it does something with the mood.]**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Help, I have done it again.<strong>_

Her heart broke for him, her heart broke for herself, her heart broke for everyone else. Everything seemed to be falling apart right at that very moment, but Quinn knew for a fact that she was the only one who was falling apart. She had ruined everything. Her life, her future. She had forgotten completely about her past, she had ignored her family.

_**I have been here many times before.**_

"Shh… it's okay… it's okay…" Mr. Schuester whispered, rocking her back and forth in his arms. It provided her no shelter. She felt cold. Her bones were stiff. She was a corpse. Something thrown away. But the truth was she had thrown herself away. She had brought this on herself and she wasn't even brave enough to face the consequences of her own actions.

Her demons had finally gained on her.

_**Hurt myself again today,**_

"Quinn, please stop crying."

"I—I can't," she sobbed, gripping his shirt as if it were a lifeline. One that would break, and her fingers were the thread that would inevitably break.

_**And the worst part is there's no one else to blame.**_

"Then can I tell you something?"

Quinn nodded her head slowly, trying to stop crying, but it was impossible. The tears continued streaming a steady river down her face. She had been a fool, thinking she could escape from the horrors of her life so easily. What was she thinking? What she had done on that bridge, jumping off it, it only brought light to her true problems. There they stood before her, with the figures behind the shadows still visible. She could see everything.

_**Ouch, I have lost myself again.**_

_**Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found.**_

And then there was Will Schuester, who had been staring at her longer than she would have hoped. His eyes were firm yet gentle at the same time as they looked into her very soul. She knew then that he really meant what he was about to say. So she found herself hanging onto every word.

"Quinn Fabray, you are the strongest person I know. You're talented, you're beautiful, you have _such_ a bright future ahead of you. I just… I can't think of any reason why you'd do what you did. It's—"

"Everyone hates me," she finally said, still sobbing but the tears had stopped.

_**Yeah, I think that I might break.**_

_**I've lost myself again and I feel unsafe.**_

Will was about to say something but she wasn't done. "It's true. Everyone hates me, and it's my fault. I was stupid, and naïve, thinking that I could even get through the first few months of the pregnancy, and—"

Will cupped her face in his hands and put their faces so close together they were inches apart.

_**Be my friend, hold me,**_

He could feel her heavy breathing on his face but he didn't really care. He just wanted this girl to live.

_**Wrap me up, unfold me,**_

"Quinn, stop thinking that!" he probed gently, "Yes, you've made some mistakes, but that doesn't mean that you had to go and kill yourself. You would have gotten through."

_**I am small, and needy.**_

She looked at him, unbelieving. "You really think that, do you?"

_**Warm me up…**_

"Yes, I really do."

… _**and breathe me.**_

She sniffled, pulling away from him because her time was up. Quinn wiped away the remaining tears in her eyes and on her cheeks, sniffling as she said, "Well, you're wrong."

Neither of them said anything for quite a while. There was still a freelancing pain in her chest, one she was quite positive wouldn't leave. Her head was on the pillow once more and Will had taken his seat on the chair beside her bed. Everything was silent, and peaceful if it weren't for the recent events.

_**Be my friend… hold me,**_

"You know, I tried to kill myself once, too."

Quinn's head snapped up and she saw that Will had been staring at her again. "What?"

_**Wrap me up, unfold me,**_

"Yep, just walked up to the roof of McKinley and tried to step over the edge." Quinn respected that he didn't reveal to her what had made him do so, but she couldn't help but feel the slightest bit curious.

Of course, thoughts like that were then banished from her mind when he continued on with her story. "I know that feeling well enough. Like everything seems like you're falling? And all you have is a parachute and a pocketknife, and the ground is coming up faster than you expected. So, you have two choices: use the parachute and land safely to continue the long and tenuous trek back to civilization, or just kill yourself, slit your throat and save yourself the problem of hurting and aching and just _being_." Quinn stared at him because he got it exactly right. He had told her entire life story in less than 5 minutes, and she felt horrible.

"I chose to use the parachute, because you know what would have happened if I didn't?" She shook her head. "I wouldn't have been able to teach you guys how to be the best damn show choir I've ever had the privilege to be with."

_**I am small…**_

Quinn Fabray cried for a considerably long time after that. She felt terrible. Completely horrible. Because after such a long time she saw herself for what she really was:

Selfish

She had been so caught up in her own life that she didn't see the problems other people were going through. She had been so selfish, because she thought that the world revolved around her. She felt horrible, because when she found out that the world wasn't really about her, she decided to kill herself during the first moment. There were no demons. There was just her, blocking her own way, trapping herself.

… _**and needy.**_

"Do they hate me?" She needed to know. No matter what the answer was, no matter how much it would hurt, she had to know.

Will looked down, as if contemplating on something, before shaking his head. "You just need help, Quinn." She had to close her eyes tight to keep the tears from coming again. It was getting so hard just to breathe. It didn't help at all that the pain at her ribs was back and as excruciating as ever. "And we intend to be there for you until you graduate, and maybe even after, alive."

The night wore on but neither of them slept. Not really talking either. Just enjoying the fact that the other was still breathing. Because Will Schuester could have died that night saving Quinn, but he didn't so that she could live, so that both of them could live and just try to forget about everything.

For once in her life, Quinn Fabray was happy, because something had happened to her that actually mattered.

_**Warm me up…**_

* * *

><p><em>"You were the one who was yelling at me that night at the bridge, weren't you?" Quinn looked up at Will Schuester with hopeful eyes. It had been a month since she'd been released from the hospital, and the light in her eyes had returned. Will Schuester now had her to himself every free period, and they just talked. About everything. About how her mother was never home so she never had anyone to talk to. About how she felt when her father left her. About the incident. It seemed to be helping her a lot, and they had become closer than before. They were practically like family now.<em>

_ He smiled, saying, "I was also the one who got you out."_

_ That certain revelation opened up her eyes to who Will Schuester really was: a good man, an ideal teacher, the perfect husband for any wife who was lucky enough to have him… a caring father. And that was how she saw him, now. A father. Because her real father never was there for her, not since that night they kicked her out._

_ So Quinn stood up, made her way around his table, and hugged him, because he had given her her life back, and she was eternally grateful._

… _**and breathe me.**_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>reviews are appreciated, and i will reply to them to the best of my ability!<strong>**


End file.
